Life As We Know It
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: on hiatus One day a week before Bill and Fleur get married Harry awakens in an alternate timeline in which there are many different changes. AU.
1. Waking Up With Fleur

**A/N:** Hey all. New story, new pairings. Going for something here. If there's a story just like this I wish to say I had no idea the story existed when I wrote this. So forward my Harry Fleur friends. Takes Place InA/U. R&R!

* * *

Harry was 17 and in his final year of Hogwarts. The warm muggy July weather was hanging over The Burrow. That night would change his life forever if he was not able to change it. He was making out with Ginny on the couch when Ron walked in. "Oh nice Harry." Ron said. "Go ahead and snogg my little sister." Ron walked off now with a grudge against Harry. 

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Ever since we found you making out with Dean last year in the secret passageway Ron has hated whoever makes out With you."

"And I still don't forgive the ass." Ginny said. They both started to make out again when Fleur walked into the room.

"'Arry!" she squealed. "What ar you doing with zis little girl?"

"Oh great." Ginny said. "It's Phlegm. Get lost Phlegm."

"Why do you call me zis name Phlegm Ginny?" Fleur asked.

"Never mind Phlegm." Ginny said. "Why don't you go kiss Ron some more."

"But I eez getting married to Bill just zis week." Fleur said.

"Yeah. So?" Ginny asked.

"You are a silly little girl, but you will look so preety in zis dress." Fleur said. She pointed to a picture that she was holding onto.

"Harry?" Ginny said. "Could you help me out here?"

"Sure Gin." Harry said. "Quietus." Fleur's voice instantly turned into a tiny little squeak that could come from nothing larger then a mouse.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said. "I eez Fleur. I am part Veela. I am the prettiest girl in zi world!"

Harry laughed. "Good one Gin."

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Quickly Ginny got to her feet and started a conversation with Harry. "What did you do to Fleur?"

"Wasn't me mum." Ginny said. "You know I can't use magic outside of school."

"Fine." Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry. Could you be a dear and reverse the spell?" Harry nodded and preformed the counter spell.

"Thank you 'Arry." Fleur boomed.

"Holy!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She swished her wand and Fleur's voice was back to normal.

"Thank you Mrs. Weezley." Fleur said. Mrs. Weasley ran out the door and Fleur blew Harry a kiss. Soon she left the room and left Harry and Ginny all alone.

"Is she coming on to me?" Harry said.

"Is she coming on to you?" Ginny said.

"I don't know." they both said at the same time. "Never mind." They continued to make out. Soon Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner and they came running to the table. Nobody could beat Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Nobody. Lucky enough for Harry he was sitting in between Ginny and Fleur.

"So 'Arry." Fleur started. "Are you excited about ze wedding?"

"Uh." Harry started. "I guess."

"You guess?" Fleur said. "Zere eez no 'I guess' in zis wedding."

"Come off it you stuck up little Veela." Ginny muttered.

"Take it easy Gin." Harry muttered back. "We don't want to get you into any trouble."

"I want to see Phlegm with a fat lip." Ginny muttered back.

"Peas Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Sure Charlie." Ginny replied with a smile on her face. She took the peas and shoveled some onto her plate.

Soon dinner was done and an impromptu quidditch game. It was Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Fred against Bill, Charlie, George, and Hermione. Luckily enough Harry had brought a set of balls with. A quaffle, one bludger, and a snitch zoomed around a makeshift quidditch pitch. All they had to do was get Hermione out of her goal position and anyone could've scored. Soon Charlie and Harry were zooming after the snitch. Neck and neck, or so it seemed. Harry pulled up right before he hit the ground and pulled of the Wronski Feint. Charlie crashed into the ground and Mr. Weasley applauded at Harry's excellent Wronski Feint. He had never seen anybody do it since Viktor Krum back at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had enough time to locate the snitch and grab it by the time Charlie was back in the air.

"Fun wasn't it?" Harry said landing on the ground snitch zooming around in his hand.

"For you and everyone else." Charlie said. "Even I loved the Wronski Feint. Mum even came rushing out when she saw us hurtling towards the ground. Guess she hasn't seen quidditch played for some time."

"Smashing Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "Simply smashing."

''Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

The sun soon set and it was time to go to bed. Harry had enough luck to end up sleeping in Ginny's room. An hour after Mrs. Weasley had finally gone to bed Harry jumped into Ginny's bed. "Night." Ginny said.

"Night." Harry replied. Soon Harry woke up to a extremely white room and sun light bursting through the windows. "Morning Gin."

"Morning 'Arry." said the girl beside him. But it was not Ginny. It was Fleur Delacour.

"What the?" Harry said. "Fleur? What are you doing here?"

"We just got married." Fleur said. "Don't you remember? Eet was a wonderful wedding."

"When did we get married again?" Harry asked.

"Why just last month." Fleur said. "We just got back from France. We were on our honeymoon. Eez there something wrong with you?"

"No." said Harry. "Just guess I forgot. Guess I just had too many drinks last night."

"But zat eez impossible." Fleur said. "You and I were having sex."

"Uh huh." Harry said. "I'm just dazed and confused."

"And we watched zat very movie last night." Fleur added. "It was very good. I can't believe American films are zat good."

"Ok." Harry said. "What else do you want to do?" He was freaked. If this was some sort of joke that was being played on him it was really working. He was freaked out and had no idea that he was in an alternate universe. Most things were the same except for the fact the he had met Fleur at Hogwarts and married her.

"How about we watch zis movie?" Fleur suggested. She was holding up a movie called Back door Sluts 9.

"How about we don't Fleur." Harry said. "How about we go get breakfast."

"Ok love." Fleur said. She kissed him and got out of bed. To Harry's surprise all she was wearing was her underpants. "So how eez your head?"

"Fine Fleur." Harry said. He was confused.

"But just last night you waz complaining about eet." Fleur said. Putting some makeup on.

"Guess it was just a small headache." Harry replied.

"Or maybe." Fleur started. "Eet was zee viagra!"

"Uh yeah." Harry lied. "Maybe that was it."

"Well." Fleur said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh." Harry said. "How about we go together and make breakfast?"

"Eet eez zee plan!" Fleur said excitedly. She pulled Harry out of bed and kissed him on the lips. Soon she sprang down the stairs Harry following behind and found Fleur pulling out some bread and eggs. Quickly she moved over to the frying pan and worked with the bacon. "DAMN IT!" She was burnt by the hot grease that flew out of the pan. She still wasn't wearing anything except for her underpants.

"_Man she was hot._" Harry thought. "_No Harry. Snap out of it. You love Ginny. Not Fleur Delacour. Ginny Weasley._" "Hey." Harry said walking over to her. "There's no need to cry." He wrapped himself around her. Her head in his chest and she was crying. "Come on Fleur. It's just a little grease burn." "_She's flirting._" he thought. "_I can tell it. It's like back at The Burrow and all those other times. She's flirting with me. Wait. Why is she flirting when she already married me? She just did me last night. Well. I did her last night._" Harry grinned and kissed her on her head. Ah her long blond hair. How he loved it. He ran his fingers through her hair and she stopped crying and looked up at him. He was 6' 3" and she was only 5' 6". He picked her up and she kissed him.

"Thank you 'Arry." Fleur said. "Zat really helped. I just wish there was something I could do for you."

"How about you walk around dressed like this whenever you're home and there's no company?"

"Eet eez a deal." Fleur said. Fleur continued to make breakfast and finally finished and set the table. Harry had no idea where he was and what was going on, but he liked it. And he hoped it would never change. Except for the fact that he would always miss Ginny. Forever.

* * *

**A/N:**More to come my readers. Harry will find out that he can go back to the universe where Fleur and Bill are getting married and he is dating Ginny. So don't leave. Stick around and enjoy the ride. 


	2. The Message From Dumbledore

**A/N:** Hey people. Thanks all for reviewing, but note to Surfer Tsunamiya, I really couldn't understand your review. Keep the reviews coming readers!

* * *

Still coping to this life Harry found it a bit better actually. He started up the stairs to go to the bathroom. After a minute or two he flushed the toilet and started to wash his hands. A person appeared in the mirror. It was Dumbledore. "Harry." he said.

"Huh?" Harry said suddenly. "Who's there? I've got soap and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"It's me Harry." Dumbledore said impatiently.

"Oh." Harry said. "Hey Professor Dumbledore! What's up."

"Harry this isn't the time for joking around." Dumbledore said. "Listen. You're trapped in an alternate universe. A different time line if you like to put it that way. In this universe you never met Ginny until you saved her in second year, and Fleur Delacour went to Hogwarts and is you age. You are still in your seventh year along with her. Fleur never met Bill. Well, not yet anyway."

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"'Arry!" Fleur called out. "You've got some mail!"

"Uh. Be right down Fleur!" he yelled back. "So what were you saying Professor?"

"Listen, you have one week to divorce Fleur, and if you do you'll be transported back into this universe or the normal time line which you are more accustomed to. One week and that's all. If you fail you are damned for eternity in this universe with Fleur as your wife." Dumbledore pushed his half-moon spectacles up a bit and peered over them. "You must make up you mind Harry. It's your choice. You have been warned." Dumbledore's face started to fade away in the mirror.

"But Professor! Wait!" Harry exclaimed. But it was too late. "How am I gonna get out of this?"

"''Arry! Get down here now!" Fleur demanded. "Zey are 'ere."

Harry dashed to the room and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt on over him and ran down the stairs. "_Thank god._" he thought. "_Fleur was wearing clothes, but how did she get up and down the stairs without him noticing? Well. She can apperate._" "Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said. "Good to see you guys again."

"Same here Harry." Ron said. He was looking at Fleur. He always had a crush on her. Everyone knew it. Well except for Fleur. Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Oh it's so good to see you Harry." Hermione squealed. She hugged him tightly.

"So." Fleur said. "How are you two doing? When are you going to get married?"

"Married?" Hermione laughed. "Well we don't really know Fleur. No idea when we are. Maybe in a few years. But we may not even get married. I mean, we've only known each other for only six or seven years."

"Well." Fleur said. "Eet eez better to get to know each other better before you go and geet married."

"I guess you are right," Ron said. "but how did you get this amazing house here in England? And the fact that you're living by yourselves! Man. You two are lucky people."

"Well." Fleur said. "My parents own zis house. Very cheap. Eet eez on cursed land, but nothing bad has happened yet."

"Cursed land?" Hermione said sharply. She sounded worried. "What does that mean?"

"Well all that eet means eez zat eet eez cursed. Just some bad things 'ave happened 'ere, but eet eez all superstition." Fleur said casually.

"Maybe you should get an auror to look at it." Hermione said swiftly.

"Naw." Fleur said. "I 'ave zee best defense right 'ere. Eet eez 'Arry."

"Aren't you worried about Voldemort- oh knock it off Ron." Hermione asked.

"Vol-de-mort doesn't scare 'Arry, so Vol-de-mort doesn't scare me." Fleur said. "So do you want some tea?"

"No thanks." Hermione said. "I'll just have some coffee." Fleur nodded and left for the coffee. When she had left the room Hermione turned to Harry. "You married a good woman Harry." She patted him on the back. "Nobody could beat Fleur. Well maybe except for Ginny."

"Except for the fact that she's dead." Ron added.

"Yeah." Hermione added. "Voldemort was a real bastard to kill her like that." Fleur came back into the room with Hermione's coffee.

"Zer you go Hermione." Fleur beamed. "So Ron. How eez Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Well." Ron said. "Fred and George have had it running strong and there's no way it's gonna fail."

"Zat's good." Fleur said. "Very good."

"So are you two going back to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked.

"But of course." Fleur said. "My parents zey would be hexing me 'ere and there if I didn't."

"And I just like magic." Harry said. They all had a good laugh.

"Zis eez why I married zis man." Fleur said. "'E az a good sense of humor." The four talked a bid their goodbyes. "So 'Arry." Fleur gave Harry a "I want to do it" look and took her shirt off. She ran off up the stairs and a few minutes later her voice rang from the room. "Come on in 'Arry."

Harry walked up the stairs and opened the door. He found Fleur laying on her chest with her legs almost on her back. "Wow." Harry said.

"Come on 'Arry." Fleur said. Harry took his clothes off slowly and Fleur was woo-hooing the whole time. Soon he layed down on the bed beside her and she jumped on top of him. "So. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Uh sure Fleur." Harry said. "But what movie is it we're going to watch?"

"Or we could just not watch a movie." Fleur said. "We could have sex."

Harry was over the edge he had to tell her. "Fleur." he started. "I'm from a different reality where you-"

"Shh." Fleur said. "You mustn't speak 'Arry." She put her hand over his mouth and kissed him on his chest. She continued to kiss him everywhere.

"Fleur!" Harry exclaimed finally yanking her hand off his mouth. It lashed back at him. "_It might work._'' he thought. He took his hand a grabbed her ass.

She kissed him on his lips for many minutes. "Zere." she said. "How was zat?"

"Excellent." Harry grinned.

"Good." Fleur replied. She grabbed the remote for the T.V. and turned it on. "Hmm. What to watch?" She pushed a button on the remote and the T.V.'s screen went black. Soon a video appeared. It was Fleur. She was talking in French. Harry couldn't understand what it was saying but Fleur was inching closer to him, so it meant that it was something that involved sex. Soon the Fleur on the T.V. started to take her clothes off and Fleur started to make out with Harry. Soon they were having sex. Harry could here grunts of pleasure and Fleur would only smile at him. "So. What to do now?"

Harry shrugged. "How about we just walk around the house for awhile."

Fleur kissed him. That was a yes he thought. So she got out of bed and he followed her his arm around her waist. Every now and then Harry would pick her up and she would kiss him. Soon they reached an area that Harry had no idea existed. "What eez in here 'Arry?" Fleur asked. She didn't know either.

"No idea Fleur." Harry replied. "Maybe we should check it out." Fleur tugged on his arm and he picked her up. One arm holding her back and the other behind her knees. Fleur's beauty was showing and Harry just wanted to snogg her. Soon he turned the door and entered it. The room was pitch black. Harry fumbled around looking for the light switch. Finally he found it and he flipped the switch. Lights illuminated the room revealing an Olympic size swimming pool, a hot tub, and a sauna. "You never knew about this room?" Fleur shook her head and Harry put her down.

"Do you want to take a swim?" Fleur asked.

"Sure." Harry. Fleur instantly jumped in wearing only her birthday suit. Harry soon followed and caught her. She tried to splash him and dunk him under the water but Harry just picked her up. Soon she went underwater and pulled him down. Her legs wrapped around his torso. She was like a 128 lbs anchor holding him down. "Come on Fleur." he mouthed.

Fleur just giggled and finally he shot up out of the water with Fleur still on him. He walked over to the steps and walked over to the sauna and turned the heat up. Fleur and Harry started to sweat after it got fairly hot. Soon she gave up and let go of him and he exited the sauna. Soon they turned the lights off and left to walk around the house some more.


	3. This Photograph Is Proof I Know You Know

**A/N:**Whoa! I'm back! Sorry. Just got caught up with reading and school stuff and I was running dry on ideas for the story. Finally after listening to a certain song 50 times in a row on my iPod I've got an idea. So onward my friends!

**Warning:**The Fleur/Harry action in this story may be too much to handle for Harry/Ginny fans. But not to worry. I still write it. I'm just branching out.

* * *

**Chapter Three, This Photograph Is Proof I Know You Know**

_**The Next Day**_

Harry sat in Florean Fortesques eating a sundae slowly. He reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out what he thought was a piece of spare parchment. He decided against it and he unfolded it. He smiled and laughed a bit. It was that picture from the Daily Prophet back in forth year. The one where he was interviewed by Skeeter right before. He looked at it closely again and saw Fleur in the picture staring off into absolute nothingness not even noticing Harry. The rest of the people in the picture smiled at him. He wished he could go back in time and save Cedric but it was too late. He couldn't. He shook his head and thought. This may be what could save him. It may be what would set things right again. But again. Fleur went so much further then Ginny had gone. Not to mention her accent. "Why must the decisions we have to make be the ones we hate to?" Harry muttered to himself.

"Hey Harry." a girls voice said. Harry looked up.

"Huh?" he said. "Oh. Hey Mione. What have you been up to?"

"Thinking about someone." Hermione said quickly. She sat down next to him and sighed. "Tell me Harry. Why did you marry Fleur?" Harry sighed and shook his head. He looked down at the picture and back up at her.

"Listen Hermione." Harry said. "I'm not the Harry you know. I'm a Harry from a different universe that's in love with Ginny Weasley."

"What?" Hermione asked. "She's your own cousin. Don't you remember when just last year Mrs. Weasley told you that she was you mothers sister?"

"What?" Harry asked. "Listen Hermione. Either you believe me or not."

"Harry. Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione." Harry said. "I'm not from here. This is not where I belong. I am not supposed to be married to Fleur Delacour. She's older then me. Way older."

"Harry, she's a month younger then you." Hermione said worried. "And she's dead remember."

"Listen Hermione. I have to go." Harry said quietly. He ran out of the ice cream shop and left Diagon Alley and apperated back to that house where he had waken up yesterday morning. He sat on the bed where he had sex with Fleur. He shook his head with the picture in his hand. "Why me?"

"Arry?" Fleur's voice said quietly. "Are you een 'ere?"

"Yeah Fleur." Harry said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight." Fleur said. Her eyes sparkled from the sunlight that shone through the skylight. He looked into her eyes as they sparkled and all he saw was pure beauty. Something he hadn't seen in Ginny.

_No. Focus Harry. _Harry thought. "Well I've been thinking too Fleur." Harry said. "As nice as this house is I think it may be better if we found a flat or apartment somewhere in the city. Not out here in the country."

"Zat sounds wonderful." Fleur said. "But zen how would we pay rent?"

"Simple." Harry said. "We'd only need it for another month or so and then leave for Hogwarts." He pocketed the picture. "I have all that money at Gringots so that should be enough." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He took it as a yes. Several hours later Harry stood at the doorway waiting for Fleur to come down. They were off to see a movie. Some horror movie or something like that Harry figured. He was wearing the typical muggle outfit of a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He knew how to dress like a muggle but he wasn't sure about Fleur. She walked down in a Playboy top and a short skirt. She smiled at him and put a pair of diamond earing's in as she looked carefully at the ring on her finger. "You look wonderful."

"Right back at you Arry." Fleur smiled. Harry took her hand and escorted her outside the door and she held onto his arm and they apperated to London. And they walked to a movie theater. Like Harry expected they bought tickets to some horror movie. Or what he thought was supposed to be a horror movie. One hour and a half later they walked out of the theater. "Zat was a horrible movie."

"You can say that again." Harry said. They walked through the streets and Harry wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Fleur said.

"Perhaps we should start looking for that apartment." Harry suggested. She nodded in agreement and they walked through the dark streets. Hours later they walked out of a rather large building with a key in Harry's pocket. The two apperated back to the large "estate" of a house and lay in bed side by side. Tomorrow morning they would leave this house and go to the apartment they had rented in London. Harry sighed and looked at the picture in his hands and looked back at Fleur laying beside him. He shook her shoulder softly. "Fleur? There's something I need to tell you."

"No sex now Arry." Fleur yawned.

"It's not about sex." Harry said. She sat up and looked at him. "Look at this picture Fleur." Fleur took the picture from his hand and looked at it. She giggled a little bit.

"I thought I didn't give you zis picture." Fleur said. It was a picture with Fleur in a tiny bikini sitting on the sand at the beach with her hair blowing in the wind. "I loved that bikini."

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at the picture. It had changed. It wasn't what it was earlier this morning. It was different. Someone must've changed his pictures. He shook his head. "No."

"Just go back to sleep Arry." Fleur said. She drifted back off into her dream world. Harry shook his head.

"No." he whispered. The picture had changed. How could this have happened? It was impossible. Photos just can't change. Little did Harry know that since his history was being changed the photograph had also changed. He hated to think about it but it was possible. He couldn't face it. He couldn't face the facts.


End file.
